1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a belt grinder. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a multi-functional belt grinder, preferably used in combination with an attachment, suitable for grinding several different diameters at varying angles.
2. Background Information
Belt grinders are well known to have integrated motors, switches, and other expensive components. Belt grinders are used in the manufacturing of, for example, railings, frame structures, pipe ends, and other pipe structures, as well as shop fittings. The manufacture of these structures requires belt grinders capable of grinding several different diameters at varying angles.